Our First Date
by Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive
Summary: Cinta diantara Kapten divisi sepuluh dan Wakil Kapten divisi tiga belas. Dijodohkan? Bagaimanakah kisah kencan pertama mereka? HitsuRuki /Oneshot/ RnR?


Sore yang indah di Seiretei, seorang gadis berambut hitam bagaikan kegelapan malam menyusuri lorong divisi tiga belas dengan terburu-buru. Ia baru saja mendapatkan berita bahwa kapten divisi itu jatuh sakit lagi.

Srek!

"_Taichou_, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia yang segera bersimpuh disebelah _futon_ sang kapten. Wajahnya terlihat cemas sekali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, uhuk uhuk." Ukitake menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dan mulai terbatuk. Rukia mengambil segelas air putih yang diletakan disebelah _futon_ sang kapten.

"Terima kasih." Ukitake meneguk air putih itu sampai habis dan kembali berbaring.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Rukia, maaf harus merepotkanmu tetapi tugas ini sangat penting. Bisakah kau menggantikanku ke Karakura?" tanya Ukitake yang terbaring lemah di _futon_nya.

"Dengan senang hati, _taichou_." Rukia tersenyum lebar seraya menatap wajah kaptennya yang sedang tidak enak badan.

"Terima kasih. Aku harap kau tidak terbebani dengan ini." Ukitake berusaha bangkit untuk duduk tetapi Rukia mencegahnya dan kembali menidurkan Ukitake.

"Lebih baik _taichou_ istirahat saja." Rukia menaikan selimut yang digunakan Ukitake dan yang diselimuti hanya bisa tersenyum.

Hari sudah gelap. Rukia yang baru saja memastikan kapten divisinya, Juushiro Ukitake, sudah tertidur itu menutup pintu kamar sang kapten dengan perlahan. Angin malam yang lembut menerpa wajah gadis berambut hitam itu. Bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan terangnya menemaninya selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Sebelumnya ia telah meminta izin kakaknya bahwa ia akan pulang telat, jadi ia tidak akan takut dengan kakaknya yang akan menanyainya banyak hal.

Saat melihat bulan purnama yang sedang bersinar terang itu tanpa sengaja Rukia melihat sebuah bayangan laki-laki dengan rambut seputih salju sedang menatap bulan itu diatas atap divisi sepuluh. Saat sang pemilik bayangan itu menoleh kearahnya, sebuah iris _emerald_ menatapnya. Walaupun datar tapi tatapan itu menyeruakan aura hangat dari sang pemilik iris.

"Kuchiki? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sang pemilik iris _emerald_ itu seraya turun dari atap divisinya itu.

"Ah...saya hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Saya hendak pulang ke rumah." Rukia menunduk hormat seraya menjawab pertanyaan sang kapten divisi sepuluh itu dengan sopan dan formal tentunya.

"Oh~" Hitsugaya, kapten divisi sepuluh, hanya membalas singkat pernyataan Rukia. "Kudengar kau ditugaskan menggantikan Ukitake ke Karakura?" tanya Hitsugaya memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Ah...iya itu benar. _Taichou_ sedang tidak enak badan, sebagai bawahannya saya harus menaati perintahnya." Rukia tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya!" Hitsugaya berjalan menuju divisinya seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Eh?" Rukia menaikan sebelah alisnya, tanda ia tidak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Our First Date**

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach belong's to Tite Kubo

**Pair :**

Hitsugaya Toushiro and Rukia Kuchiki

**Genre :**

Romance

**Warning :**

OOC, TYPO bertebaran, romance abal, dan masih banyak lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~_Don't Like, Don't Read_~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HIAA!" Rukia melompat kearah hollow dan menebasnya dengan pedangnya. Seketika itu juga hollow tersebut menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Di sisi lain, Hitsugaya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan pedangnya ia menebas hollow yang berbentuk seperti ular.

Hitsugaya dan Rukia ditugaskan membantu Ichigo di dunia manusia, lebih tepatnya di Karakura. Tidak hanya mereka saja, tetapi Hinamori Momo dan Matsumoto Rangiku juga ikut dalam misi ini.

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_, bagian sini sudah selesai." Rukia melapor ke Hitsugaya. Mungkin sebagai formalitas saja.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kembali." Ajak Hitsugaya yang ber_shunpo_ menuju rumah Orihime diikuti oleh Rukia yang bershunpo ke rumah Ichigo.

Sudah dua minggu mereka berada di dunia manusia. Mungkin ini bukan pertama kali bagi Hitsugaya dan Rukia ke Karakura. Mengingat mereka pernah kemari juga untuk menjalankan misi yang diberikan Genryuusai-_taichou_.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Orihime–rumahnya selama di dunia manusia–Hitsugaya menatap anak-anak yang memakai syal dan jaket berlarian kemana-mana. Ia yang sedang tidak menggunakan _gigai_ tidak dapat terlihat oleh manusia biasa. Garis bawahi manusia biasa itu, karena diantara mereka mungkin ada yang dapat melihat Hitsugaya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba benda putih turun dari langit dengan perlahan namun pasti. Salju. Dingin dan indah. Hitsugaya teringat bahwa ini adalah bulan Desember. Tidak heran salju turun. Hitsugaya ber_shunpo_ menuju rumah Orihime. Setelah sampai ia terkejut melihat tingkah Hinamori dan Rangiku. Mereka sedang berguling-guling disekitar meja penghangat. Akhir-akhir ini memang sangat dingin tapi mereka tidak perlu melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu 'kan?

"_Taichou_ mau ikut?" tawar Rangiku yang duduk namun kakinya masih didalam meja penghangat. Mungkin kaki itu tidak mau keluar dari sana.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan, Shiro-_chan_~" Hinamori melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian ini memalukan! Dan berhenti memanggilku Shiro-_chan_, Hinamori!" Hitsugaya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Rangiku namun Hinamori hanya mengangkat pundaknya tanda tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar kapten divisi sepuluh ini, ia sudah kembali mengenakan gigainya. Ia memandangi salju-salju yang turun perlahan dari jendela kamar itu. Ia teringat dengan _Obba-san_ yang ada di Rokungai. Sedangkan dua orang yang ada diluar kamar itu hanya bisa bermalas-malasan saja.

"Hinamori-_kun_, menurutmu apakah _taichou_ harusnya punya pacar?" tanya Rangiku yang memangku kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya diatas meja.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" Hinamori menoleh kearah Rangiku dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mengupas kulit jeruk.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya penasaran saja jika _taichou_ punya pacar, apakah dia akan menjadi lembut?" Rangiku memang sempat terpikirkan hal itu di Seiretei. Namun mengingat tidak ada calon yang cocok saat itu ia tidak jadi mencomblangi kapten kecilnya itu.

"Aku juga penasaran. Ia belum pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya." Rangiku menatap Hinamori dengan tatapan membunuh, "Selain kita berdua tentunya." Hinamori segera meralat perkataannya tadi.

"Menurutmu siapa yang cocok untuknya?" Rangiku mengambil sebuah jeruk dan mulai mengupas kulitnya.

"Entahlah~" Hinamori yang telah selesai mengupas kulit jeruk memasukan jeruk itu kedalam mulutnya. Tidak semua tentunya. Ia teringat saat, Kira mengupasinya jeruk saat masih di akademi _shinigami_ dulu. Waktu itu ia tidak bisa mengupas kulit jeruk dengan benar.

"Mungkin kau harus membantuku. Kasihan _taichou_ masa sendirian seumur hidup~ Kalau kau 'kan ada Kira-kun." Rangiku menatap jeruk yang ada di tangannya dan melahapnya.

"Boleh saja." Hinamori mengambil jeruk lain yang ada diatas meja. Berita bahwa Hinamori-_fukutaichou_ berpacaran dengan Kira-_fukutaichou_ memang benar adanya dan yang paling pertama mengetahui hal itu adalah Rangiku. Dan sepertinya waktu itu Hinamori dan Kira sangat menyesal telah memberitahukan status mereka saat itu kepada Rangiku, karena keesokan harinya seluruh Seiretei langsung tahu status mereka.

"Tapi siapa ya yang cocok?" tanya Hinamori yang kembali bergelut dengan aktivitasnya tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau Rukia saja." usul Rangiku yang hampir saja membuat Hinamori tersedak dengan jeruk yang ia makan. "Mereka 'kan masih belum punya pasangan~ Ichigo saja sudah punya, masa Rukia belum!" Rangiku tersenyum lebar.

"Huachi!" Rukia yang berada didalam kamar Ichigo, tepatnya di lemari Ichigo, tiba-tiba bersin. "Kok sepertinya udaranya dingin ya?" Rukia yang sedang menotak-atik ponselnya itu membuka pintu lemari itu dan menutup jendela kamar Ichigo yang terbuka lebar.

"Wah benar! Mereka sangat cocok! Belum mempunyai pasangan, sama-sama pendek, dan kebetulan mereka mempunyai elemen yang sama. Es!" Hinamori berdiri seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Rangiku juga ikut berdiri. Jika ini adalah _anime_ mungkin yang menjadi latar belakangnya adalah kobaran api yang sangat panas.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan? Berisik sekali!" Hitsugaya membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan kaus berkerah berwarna hitam dan celana jeans ia keluar mengambil beberapa buah jeruk. Entah mengapa, sepertinya di rumah Orihime banyak sekali jeruk.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Rangiku dan Hinamori langsung duduk dan memasukan kaki mereka kedalam meja penghangat. Mereka takut bahwa rencana mereka akan ketahuan oleh kapten yang berjulukan Bocah Jenius ini.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh!" Hitsugaya kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup rapat pintunya.

"Fiuh~" Hinamori menyeka keningnya yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Baiklah! Hinamori kemarikan telingamu!" Hinamori mengikuti perkataan Rangiku dan Rangiku mulai membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya.

Didalam kamarnya, Hitsugaya mengupas kulit jeruk dan memakannya satu persatu. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Kenapa aku memikirkannya sih?" Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia Kuchiki. Enyahlah kau dari otakku!" gumam Hitsugaya pelan. Sepertinya kapten divisi sepuluh ini sedang jatuh cinta dan orang yang menaklukan hatinya adalah Rukia Kuchiki.

Kejadian ini terjadi saat mereka bertemu di pesta musim panas yang diadakan oleh Genryuusai-_taichou_. Semua orang terlihat menikmati pesta itu tetapi Hitsugaya hanya duduk termenung menikmati bulan yang saat itu membentuk sabit diatas atap tempat pesta itu berlangsung. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia duduk disebelah kapten imut itu.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hitsugaya dingin._

"_Memandangi bulan." Rukia tidak menoleh kepada si penanya._

"_Kau tidak ikut berpesta?" Hitsugaya mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain agar tidak melihat wajah gadis Kuchiki ini. Dilihat-lihat wajah Rukia memang cantik jika dari dekat. Semburat merah muda nampak jelas di wajah sang kapten._

"Taichou_ sendiri?" balas Rukia yang kebingungan karena Hitsugaya yang memerah wajahnya._

"_Hanya ingin sendiri!" Hitsugaya memandangi bulan sabit itu lagi._

"_Kalau begitu kita sama!" Rukia tersenyum manis membuat sang kapten semakin memerah wajahnya._

Mungkin mereka ditakdirkan bersama karena sifat dan kebiasaan mereka. Namun sejak hari itu, setiap melihat wajah Rukia, Hitsugaya selalu memalingkan wajahnya. Rukia yang tidak mau ambil pusing hanya membiarkannya saja, walau terbesit rasa tidak suka dengan perlakuan kapten divisi sepuluh itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya didepan sebuah gedung bioskop di kota Karakura, berdirilah seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan jaket berwarna _pink rose_ dan penutup telinga dengan warna putih tidak lupa sarung tangan dengan warna senada dengan jaketnya dan sepatu boot coklat. Rukia Kuchiki nama gadis itu. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia melirik alrojinya. Alrojinya telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang berasal dari kantung jaketnya itu terdengar. Ia keluarkan ponsel yang ia letakan disana dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"_Moshi moshi~_" sebuah suara perempuan terdengar dari seberang sana.

"_Moshi moshi_. Hinamori-_kun_ kapan kau akan datang? Disini sangat dingin." Rukia mengeratkan jaketnya agar tubuhnya terasa hangat.

"_Maaf, tiba-tiba saja Kira-kun sakit jadi aku berniat menjenguknya di Seiretei. Aku akan kembali besok_." Suara Hinamori mengalun begitu saja melalui telinga Rukia. Sebelumnya Rukia telah melepas penutup telinganya itu.

"Apa? Jadi...bagaimana denganku?" tanya Rukia yang bingung. Ia sudah menunggu Hinamori satu jam lamanya, namun Hinamori pergi ke Seiretei begitu saja.

"_Jangan marah ya Rukia-_san_. Aku pasti besok akan kembali_." Hinamori membuat suara yang ceria.

"Bukan itu masalahnya tapi bagaimana dengan tiket yang sudah kubeli? Harganya mahal tahu!" Rukia memarahi Hinamori yang pastinya tidak dapat melihat wajah Rukia yang sedang marah.

"_Wah...maaf Rukia-_san_! Saat kembali lagi nanti akan kuganti. Selamat tinggal!"_ Hinamori memutuskan sambungan jarak jauh mereka yang terjadi di ponsel itu. Rukia yang menatap dua buah tiket yang ada digenggamannya itu hanya menghela nafas berat.

Saat berniat untuk memasuki gedung bioskop, tanpa sengaja Rukia melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik sedang bersandar di sebuah tiang penyangga gedung itu seraya menelepon. Penampilan pemuda itu cukup sederhana namun tetap tampan. Jaket hitam dengan syal putih dipadukan dengan celana coklat caramel, ia biarkan kancing jaket itu telepas memperlihatkan kaus hijau _tosca _muliknya. Pemuda itu adalah Hitsugaya Toushirou, kapten divisi sepuluh. Detik berikutnya ia menutup ponselnya dan menghela nafas berat. Mungkin ia bernasib sama dengan Rukia. Rukia berjalan perlahan mendekati Hitsugaya dan Hitsugaya menoleh kearahnya.

"Ternyata benar kau rupanya, Kuchiki." Hitsugaya menatap Rukia kesal. Sepertinya memang benar nasib mereka berdua sama.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Hitsugaya-_taichou_?" tanya Rukia dengan polosnya.

"_Reiatsu_mu." ungkap Hitsugaya pendek. Sepertinya ia sangat memerhatikan _reiatsu_ milik Rukia.

"Oh~" Rukia menatap kearah lain berusaha tidak menatap kapten divisi sepuluh itu. Rukia selalu saja canggung jika didepan kapten beriris _emerald_ ini. Entah karena posisi mereka yang berbeda atau karena hal lain.

"Bukannya kau mau menonton?" tanya Hitsugaya memecahkan keheningan.

"Eh? I-iya." Rukia yang berusaha mengusir kecanggungannya itu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk? Bukankah filmnya akan segera dimulai?" Hitsugaya menatap Rukia dengan dingin.

"Ah...baru saja saya hendak masuk. Tapi saya sendiri. Ditambah lagi ini film _horror_. Saya..." perkataan Rukia terhenti ketika Hitsugaya memotongnya.

"Kau takut." ungkap Hitsugaya yang lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan dan pernyataan itu disambut anggukan oleh Rukia. Ia memang tidak suka film horror, tapi Hinamori memaksa untuk menonton film _horror_. Tapi tidak disangka Hinamori akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kalau mau apakah Hitsugaya-_taichou_ mau menonton bersama saya?" tawarnya malu. Tentu saja malu, mana ada perempuan yang menawari seorang laki-laki menonton? Yang ada malah sebaliknya.

"Boleh saja. Kebetulan aku juga senggang." Hitsugaya mengambil tiket yang ada di genggaman Rukia dan berjalan menuju gedung bioskop yang menjadi tempat mereka akan menonton nantinya. Rukia yang tersadar segera mengikuti Hitsugaya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya film itu diputar. Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mungkin film itu memang seram. Rukia yang duduk disebelah Hitsugaya hanya bisa menutup mata saja. Ia tidak mau membuat masalah dengan berteriak disamping kapten divisi sepuluh ini. Mungkin untuk menjaga kesopanan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Rukia menutup matanya. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan dengan film itu karena pada akhirnya ia juga ikut berteriak bersama penonton lainnya. Hitsugaya terlihat terkejut. Bukan karena film horror itu namun karena teriakan Rukia. Hitsugaya mencoba untuk mengintip keadaan teman nonton filmnya itu melalui ekor matanya. Ia lihat Rukia sudah menutup mata dan telinganya. Tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat.

Sebuah sentuhan Rukia rasakan di tangan kanannya. Sebuah tangan yang besar dan dingin menggenggam tangannya. Hangat.

"Tenanglah, Kuchiki. Mereka tidak benar-benar nyata." Sebuah suara maskulin mengalun di telinganya. Suara itu berusaha menenangkannya. Setelah tenang ia dapat memastikan suara siapa itu. Suara Hitsugaya.

"Te-terima kasih, Hitsugaya-_taichou_." Rukia melepaskan tangannya dari telinganya dan kembali ke posisi duduk semula. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Untungnya ruangan itu gelap gulita jadi sang kapten tidak akan melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Selama film berlangsung, pada akhirnya Rukia yang memang tidak tahan dengan hal seperti itu hanya bisa menggenggam jaket yang dipakai oleh Hitsugaya dengan erat. Ia usahakan matanya untuk tidak tertutup. Hitsugaya yang merasa jaketnya digenggam dengan erat hanya bisa pasrah. Jika itu dapat menenangkan gadis Kuchiki yang ada disebelahnya apa boleh buat. Lagipula ia juga menikmati sensasi saat gadis Kuchiki itu menggenggam jaketnya karena tanpa sengaja Rukia menggenggam tangannya.

"Filmnya menyeramkan sekali!" Rukia dan Hitsugaya berjalan keluar dari bioskop itu. Rukia yang berusaha mengusir ketakutannya dengan cara menceritakan bagian yang menurutnya menyeramkan itu disambut helaan nafas Hitsugaya yang tidak menyangka bahwa adik angkat dari kapten divisi enam ini begitu takut dengan hal yang tidak nyata itu.

"...lalu saat ia mengambil mata sang korban. Itu sangat menyeramkan! Oh iya, kenapa Hitsugaya-_taichou_ mau menemaniku menonton film?" Rukia menoleh kearah Hitsugaya yang berjalan dengan santai disampingnya.

"Oh itu. Aku hanya bosan jadi mungkin ada baiknya aku menemanimu." Dusta Hitsugaya.

"Kuchiki, apa kau sudah lapar?" tanya Hitsugaya yang sepertinya cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah menyanyi.

"I-iya." Rukia berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan mengangguk. Ia memang sudah lapar sejak keluar dari bioskop tadi, tapi ia malu untuk mengatakan itu kepada Hitsugaya dengan alasan menjaga harga diri Keluarga Kuchiki.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai itu?" tawar Hitsugaya yang melihat kedai ramen didekat sana.

"Boleh saja." Rukia mengikuti Hitsugaya dari belakang.

Srek!

Pintu kedai kecil itu terbuka, menampakan keadaan kedai yang ramai dan hangat itu. Bau ramen menyeruak kemana-mana.

"Selamat datang!" Seorang wanita parubaya memberi salam kepada mereka. Hitsugaya dan Rukia berjalan menuju tempat kosong yang berada di dekat jendela. Gaya Jepang kuno sangat terasa disana. Seperti di Rokungai. Seorang gadis muda sekarang sedang sibuk mencatat pesanan mereka berdua.

"Kukira kau tidak makan seperti ini, Kuchiki." Hitsugaya memangku kepalanya dengan tangan kiri menghadap jendela.

"Eh? Tentu saja saya makan hal seperti ini. Sebelum diangkat menjadi adik angkat oleh _Nii-sama_ saya tinggal di Rokungai." Rukia bercerita tentang masa lalunya.

"Ho~ Aku juga begitu tidak tahu siapa ayah atau ibu. Yang aku tahu hanya _Obba-san_ saja." Hitsugaya juga mulai menceritakan masa lalunya. Tiba-tiba saja dua mangkuk ramen telah sampai di meja mereka.

"_Itadakimasu_!" Hitsugaya dan Rukia mengambil sumpit kayu yang ada dan mulai memakan ramen yang telah disediakan. Sesekali mereka menggunakan sendok yang telah disediakan untuk mengambil kuah ramen itu.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Hawa hangat yang berasal dari tempat itu membuat udara dingin diluar tidak berarti sama sekali.

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_, biar saya yang membayarnya." Rukia bangkit berdiri ingin pergi ke meja kasir.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja. Bukankah kau sudah membayar tiket nontonku?" balas Hitsugaya yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Setelah selesai membayar mereka berjalan keluar dari kedai kecil dan menyusuri trotoar yang ada. Salju mulai turun perlahan. Rukia menengok keatas dan mendapati salju putih turun. Mata _amethyst_ miliknya membulat karena terpana dengan indahnya salju yang turun. Hitsugaya juga melakukan hal yang sama, walaupun matanya tidak membulat seperti Rukia.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh terlihatlah dua orang gadis yang satu berambut cepol dengan topi yang menutupi kepalanya dan yang satu lagi memiliki rambut bergelombang dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya.

"Lihat itu Rangiku-_san_! Mereka terlihat cocok!" Hinamori menepuk pundak Rangiku. Ia sangat senang, kedua temannya itu berjalan bersama.

"Ya ampun, _taichou_. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan selembut itu terhadap Rukia." Rangiku memerhatikan pasangan itu dari jauh.

"Iya iya. Aku juga tidak menyangka. Tidak salah aku memaksanya membeli tiket film _horror_ tadi." Hinamori juga memerhatikan pasangan itu dengan antusias.

"Sepertinya mereka saling menyukai ya?" Rangiku tiba-tiba berceletuk.

"Eh?" Hinamori mantap Rangiku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau ingat saat ia menenangkan Rukia tadi di bioskop?" Rangiku tersenyum lebar.

"Ingat! Shiro-_chan_ manis sekali saat melakukan itu." Hinamori mengingat jelas saat itu. Saat itu mereka tidak berkedip sama sekali. Aneh memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Jarang-jarang mereka melihat Toushirou Hitsugaya yang dingin melakukan hal semacam itu kepada seorang wanita.

"Nah mungkin itu tanda-tandanya. Ditambah lagi jika mereka bertemu, _taichou_ pasti selalu membuang mukanya." Rangiku kembali melayang kepada memori-memori lamanya saat melihat sang kapten imutnya itu membuang muka saat bertemu dengan Rukia di acara pesta musim panas kemarin. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidupnya.

"Eh mereka bergerak!" Hinamori menepuk pundak Rangiku tanpa menoleh dari sasaran mereka.

Hitsugaya dan Rukia berjalan menuju sebuah taman kecil di kota itu. Taman itu diselimuti oleh salju. Mereka mengambil sebuah bangku taman untuk diduduki. Di kejauhan terlihat Rangiku dan Hinamori sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

"_Etto_... Hitsugaya-_taichou_, kenapa Anda bisa ada di bioskop tadi?" tanya Rukia memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Oh itu! Matsumoto memintaku untuk menemaninya nonton film dengan janji dia yang membayar biaya tiketnya namun ia malah berbelanja dengan Orihime." jawab Hitsugaya seraya menghembuskan nafas berat. Sebuah angin dingin berwarna putih keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau sendiri?" Hitsugaya balas bertanya kepada gadis beriris _amethyst_ itu.

"Tadi Hinamori memintaku untuk menemaninya nonton film tapi tiba-tiba saja Kira-_kun_ sakit jadi ia langsung pergi ke Seitretei. Dia berjanji untuk mengganti uangku nanti." Rukia bercerita tentang kemalangan nasibnya.

"Tidak jauh beda." Hitsugaya menatap anak-anak yang sedang membuat boneka salju di taman itu. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat kejadian itu. Sejak ia diangkat menjadi kapten divisi sepuluh, pekerjaan selalu menumpuk. Terlebih lagi ia mempunyai wakil kapten yang malasnya luar biasa.

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_!" Rukia memanggil namanya. Sang empunya nama menoleh kearah sumber suara itu dan mendapatkan sebuah lemparan bola salju dari sang pemilik suara yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Kau!" Hitsugaya berdiri dan mengambil segenggam salju dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah bola dan melempar bola salju itu kearah Rukia. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sang gadis Kuchiki menghindar dengan cepat.

Perang bola salju diantara Hitsugaya dan Rukia berlangsung cukup lama, tetapi perang itu terhenti karena bunyi dari ponsel Rukia. Rukia mengeluarkannya dan melihat layarnya. Hitsugaya berlari kecil untuk melihat apa yang Rukia lihat.

"Hollow!" Hitsugaya segera menarik tangan Rukia ke sebuah gang kecil dekat sana dan keluar dari _gigai_nya. Rukia melakukan hal yang serupa, walau terbesit perasaan yang tidak dapat dikatakan dengan kata-kata saat tangan dingin Hitsugaya menyentuh kulitnya. Mereka segera keluar dari gang kecil itu dan mencari keberadaan hollow yang terdeteksi itu.

"Itu dia!" Rukia menunjuk seekor hollow berbentuk laba-laba dengan topeng yang cukup menyeramkan. Hitsugaya segera melompat kearah hollow itu dan menebasnya dengan pedangnya. Rukia menebas hollow lain didekat sana.

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_! Jumlah mereka tidak berkurang!" Rukia sudah kewalahan menghadapi hollow-hollow yang entah dating darimana.

"_Shinigami_! Kudapan yang lezat terlebih lagi _shinigami_ perempuan!" Seekor hollow mendekati Rukia. Penampilan hollow itu sangat mirip dengan hollow yang pernah menyerang Kaien Shiba dulu. Ingatan Rukia kembali kepada malam itu. Malam dimana ia menusuk Kaien dan membawanya ke Shiba_ Mansion_. Tentakel-tentakel merah yang besar itu menyerang Rukia namun berhasil ditepis oleh pedang Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertindak, Kuchiki!" Hitsugaya mengerang seraya berusaha menepis tentakel-tentakel besar itu dari Rukia.

"Ma-maaf, Hitsugaya-_taichou_." Rukia tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata ketika suara Hitsugaya meneriaki namanya. Walau hanya nama belakangnya. Nama yang ia dapatkan setelah diadoksi Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rukia menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya. Sebuah tali putih keluar dari ujung gagang pedangnya itu. Ia memutarnya searah jarum jam dan butiran-butiran salju keluar.

"Menarilah, _Sode no Shirayuki_!" Rukia mengambil posisinya dan menyerang musuhnya. Seketika itu juga hollow tersebut membeku dan di detik berikutnya es yang Rukia bentuk untuk mengurung hollow itu sudah pecah berkeping-keping, sehingga hollow yang terperangkap itu menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Di lain pihak, Hitsugaya hanya menebas beberapa hollow saja. Memang mudah bagi seorang kapten untuk memusnahkan hollow.

"Apa sudah habis?" Hitsugaya memerhatikan Rukia dari jauh. Rukia yang sedang melihat ponselnya hanya menggangguk.

Mereka kembali ke gang kecil tempat mereka meninggalkan _gigai_ mereka. Untungnya tidak ada yang menyadari ada dua tubuh manusia yang terbaring tanpa jiwa disana. Mereka kembali kedalam _gigai_ itu dan berjalan keluar dari gang itu.

"Wah kau lihat, Rangiku-_san_! Shiro-_chan_ melindungi Kuchiki!" Hinamori yang berada diantara keramaian tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Hei sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam! Kenapa ramai begini sih?" gerutu Rangiku yang berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang.

"Hei hari ini ada acara kembang api ya?" Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di telinga Rangiku yang tajam.

"Iya." Sebuah suara wanita lainnya menjawab wanita pertama tadi. Itu adalah suara Orihime dan Tatsuki.

"Kembang api ya?" Rangiku bergumam.

"Hei mereka berjalan terus!" Hinamori menarik lengan Rangiku dan terus mengikuti Hitsugaya dan Rukia. Tampaknya ia menikmati menguntit teman-temannya itu.

Hitsugaya dan Rukia berjalan menuju sebuah sungai di kota itu. Sungai itu memang tampak seperti buatan tapi itu cukup indah jika di sore hari. Tapi hari ini adalah hari bersalju jadi kemungkinan kecil untuk melihat sungai itu memantulkan sinar kejinggan milik matahari.

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_, malam ini sepertinya ada kembang api." Rukia melihat beberapa orang yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa buah kembang api siap luncur di pinggir sungai itu.

"Memang kenapa? Mau melihatnya?" Hitsugaya mengernyitkan alisnya dan menoleh kearah Rukia yang sepertinya ingin sekali melihat kembang api.

"Eh...kalau Hitsugaya-_taichou_ tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Rukia menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga ingin melihatnya." Hitsugaya berjalan menuju sungai itu. Turunan menuju sungai itu ditutupi oleh salju. Hitsugaya mengambil tempat dan duduk disana. Rukia mengambil tempat disebelah Hitsugaya.

Orang-orang yang berada di pinggir sungai itu masih sibuk menyiapkan kembang api yang sudah ada.

"Tidak biasa sekali saat musim dingin begini memasang kembang api." gumam Hitsugaya.

"_Taichou_, jam dua belas nanti 'kan malam pergantian tahun." Rukia tersenyum menatap Hitsugaya yang menatap dirinya balik dengan bola mata yang melebar. Hitsugaya benar-benar lupa bahwa hari ini adalah tanggal tiga puluh satu Desember dan tinggal menghitung jam saja tahun telah berganti.

"Aku lupa." Hitsugaya mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain supaya tidak menatap Rukia. Mungkin ia lupa dengan perayaan penting itu karena selalu bekerja siang dan malam mengerjakan tumpukan kertas yang diberikan Genryuusai-_taichou_.

"Ini semua adalah kesalahan Matsumoto." gumamnya kecil hampir tidak terdengar.

"Apa _taichou_ mengatakan sesuatu?" Rukia menoleh kearah Hitugaya dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Tidak ada." Hitsugaya kembali memasang wajah dinginnya lagi. "Kuchiki, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba saja memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Rukia melirik alroji yang terpasang di tangan kanannya, "Jam sebelas kurang sepuluh menit."

"Sepuluh menit lagi rupanya." Hitsugaya menatap langit berbintang.

Sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia menikmati kembang api pergantian tahun dan sekarang ia bisa menikmatinya bersama gadis Kuchiki yang duduk disebelahnya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ia menyukai gadis ini tapi karena malu ia tidak mau mengungkapkannya. Entah sejak kapan ia menyukai gadis bermarga Kuchiki ini. Tapi yang ia tahu pasti adalah ia menyukainya dan sepertinya ia akan menjalankan rencana dadakan yang baru satu jam yang lalu ia pikirkan.

"_Taichou_ kembang apinya sepertinya akan segera diluncurkan!" Rukia bangkit berdiri membuat Hitsugaya sedikit terkejut.

"Kuchiki." panggil Hitsugaya.

"Ada apa, _taichou_?" Rukia membalik badannya menghadap Hitsugaya yang duduk. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan.

"Hm..." Hitsugaya memang tidak pandai memulai percakapan.

"Tiga!" Sebuah suara anak kecil terdengar. Sepertinya ia menghitung mundur agar kembang api itu meluncur.

"_Taichou_?" Rukia berjongkok didepan Hitsugaya dan menatap wajah Hitsugaya yang berusaha tidak menatap wajah Rukia.

"Itu... maukah kau..." Hitsugaya diam sebentar.

"Dua!" Angka yang disebutkan anak kecil itu sudah mencapai angka dua.

"Mau apa?" tanya Rukia yang dibuat penasaran oleh kapten divisi sepuluh ini.

"Satu!" Akhirnya hitungan itu berakhir. Seorang pria parubaya menyalakan api dan meletakannya di sumbu kembang api.

Tit. Tit. Tit.

Suara alroji Rukia berbunyi menandakan jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Diabaikannya suara alrojinya itu demi mendengarkan perkataan Hitsugaya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Hitsugaya menunduk malu. Di saat yang bersamaan juga, kembang api yang telah disiapkan oleh semua orang itu meluncur dan membentuk pola bunga di langit.

Brak! Brak!

Rukia membeku ditempat. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ini pertama kalinya ia ditembak seperti ini. Namun detik berikutnya pertanyaan Hitsugaya terjawab sudah dengan anggukan kecil dari Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Rukia!" Hitsugaya menatap wajah Rukia dan tersenyum.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Hitsugaya-_kun_!" Rukia memeluk Hitsugaya dan Hitsugaya memeluk baliknya.

"Ya ampun! Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini!" Rangiku yang berada di kejauhan bersama Hinamori hanya bisa melongo kaget. Ia sangat terkejut, ternyata kaptennya itu mempunyai perasaan kepada Rukia sebelum acara perjodohan dadakan ini.

"Sekarang Shiro-_chan_ sudah punya pacar. Berarti _Obba-san_ tidak akan kesepian lagi." Hinamori yang sedang menghapus air mata yang keluar dengan sapu tangan itu hanya bisa terisak bahagia. Rangiku hanya bisa menatap aneh temannya ini.

"Hm...Hitsugaya-_kun_." Panggil Rukia kepada orang yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak ada embel-embel _taichou_ lagi.

"Ada apa?" Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis menyaksikan kembang api itu.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tanya Rukia yang terlihat percaya diri bahwa Hitsugaya yang menyukainya terlebih dahulu walaupun itu tidak meungkin.

"Eh? Sejak pesta musim panas kemarin. Saat kau menemaniku melihat bulan purnama." tutur Hitsugaya senang. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa langsung mengiyakannya?"

"Eh itu...sebenarnya aku...sudah menyukaimu sejak lama!" Muncul semburat merah muda di pipi halus Rukia.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada menggoda.

"Itu...sejak...sejak..." Rukia tergagap untuk mengatakannya. Ia masih malu.

"Sejak?" Sekarang suara Hitsugaya terdengar menggodanya. Mungkin hobi baru Hitsugaya setelah ini adalah menggoda sang kekasih habis-habisan.

"Sejak kau menjadi kapten divisi sepuluh." Rukia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangannya yang terbalut dengan sarung tangan. Mata Hitsugaya sudah membulat sempurna. Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, malah itu waktu yang tergolong lama. Lebih lama daripada saat Rukia ke dunia manusia untuk membasmi hollow dan menyerahkan kekuatan _shinigami_nya kepada Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hitsugaya yang tidak mempercayai perkataan kekasihnya ini. Namun semua itu terjawab saat gadis itu mengangguk.

"Hahahahaha~" Suara Hitsugaya tertawa dengan bebas mengalun merdu di telinga Rukia namun detik berikutnya kedua alis Rukia tertaut karena ia merasa marah.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah kalau menyukaimu saat itu?" Rukia merenggut marah. Jelas sekali raut wajah yang malu tergambar di wajahnya saat ini.

"Tidak~ Hahahaha~ Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka akan selama itu! Hahaha~" Hitsugaya kembali tertawa. Namun saat melihat wajah Rukia yang marah, Hitsugaya segera berhenti tertawa dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"Terima kasih, Rukia Kuchiki!"

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah sekembalinya mereka ke Seiretei, berita mengenai Hitsugaya yang berpacaran dengan Rukia sudah tersebar luas. Pelakunya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Rangiku dibantu oleh Hinamori.

"Rukia-_fukutaichou_, apa benar kalau kau sudah berpacaran dengan Hitsugaya-_taichou_?" Kiyone yang tiba-tiba datang menuju ruangan Rukia yang berada di wilayah divisi tiga belas nyaris membuat Rukia menyemburkan teh yang sedang ia minum itu.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?" Rukia segera menutup mulut Kiyone dengan tangannya. Semua orang yang sedang lewat didepan ruangan itu hanya bisa menatap Rukia dan Kiyone aneh.

"Rangiku-_san_ yang memberitahukannya. Tapi percuma saja kalau kau menutup mulutku soalnya semua penghuni Soul Society sudah mengetahui hal itu." Kiyone berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman Rukia.

"Su-sudah tahu?" Rukia menatap _horror_ Kiyone. Bagaimana jika _Nii-sama_ tahu? Itulah yang Rukia pikirkan saat ini.

Di tempat lain. Tepatnya di divisi sepuluh, Hitsugaya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas yang tak henti-hentinya datang dari Genryuusai-_taichou_ itu terganggu dengan ketukan pintu.

"_Taichou_, saya Kokichiro Takezoe menghadap!" Seorang pria berambut hitam berpakaian shinigami berlutut didepan pintu ruangan Hitsugaya.

"Masuk!" pinta Hitsugaya pendek.

Pria yang bernama Kokichiro Takezoe itu membuka pintu itu, "Lapor! Byakuya Kuchiki-_taichou_ akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Kuchiki-_taichou_?" gumam Hitsugaya namun itu sudah terlambat karena Byakuya sudah berdiri dibelakang Takezoe.

"Ku...Kuchiki-_taichou_!" Kokichiro segera pergi meninggalkan kaptennya dan Byakuya.

"Ada angin apa sampai-sampai kau mengunjungi divisiku ini, Kuchiki-_taichou_?" tanya Hitsugaya dingin dan datar.

"Aku ingin meluruskan berita yang kudengar." Suara maskulin Byakuya terdengar rendah dan datar.

"Berita apa?" Hitsugaya mempersihlakan Byakuya duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan.

"Berita tentang hubunganmu dengan Rukia." Byakuya memulai topik tanpa basa basi.

"Berita itu." Hitsugaya menyesapi tehnya.

Di jalanan Seiretei, terlihatlah Rukia yang sedang ber_shunpo_ menuju divisi sepuluh. Ia mendengar bahwa kakaknya menemui Hitsugaya. Ia takut sesuatu akan terjadi. Sesampainya disana ia mengabaikan semua sapaan _shinigami_ yang menyapanya disana. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah kakaknya dan kekasihnya.

Srek!

Pintu ruangan kapten divisi sepuluh itu terbuka, menampakan dua orang kapten yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Saat mengetahui Rukia membuka pintu, Byakuya berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Ingat kata-kataku tadi, Hitsugaya-_taichou_!" Byakuya berjalan melewati Rukia meninggalkan kantor divisi sepuluh.

"Ya!" Hitsugaya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia memasuki ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya membicarakan sesuatu saja." Hitsugaya duduk ditempatnya dan meminum tehnya.

"Apa...ini ada hubungannya denganku?" Rukia menunduk takut.

"Ya." Jawab Hitsugaya pendek.

"Apa yang _Nii-sama_ katakan?" tanya Rukia takut.

"Katanya... Jagalah adikku. Kutitipkan dia padamu." Hitsugaya mengingat apa yang Byakuya katakan kepadanya.

Rukia yang terkejut tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Ia kira kakaknya tidak akan menyetujui hubungannya dengan kapten divisi sepuluh ini. Rukia tertawa kecil.

Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat indah. Bulan sedang purnama dan bersinar dengan terang. Awan-awan gelap tidak terlihat sama sekali. Diatas atap divisi sepuluh, terlihat dua orang shinigami dengan pangkat yang berbeda. Yang satu adalah kapten divisi sepuluh dan yang satu adalah wakil kapten divisi tiga belas. Mereka adalah Hitsugaya Toushirou dan Rukia Kuchiki. Mereka sedang menikmati bulan yang indah itu.

"Rukia." Panggil Hitsugaya tidak dengan marganya lagi.

"Ada apa?" Rukia yang bersandar di pundak Hitsugaya masih menatap bulan purnama itu.

"Aku ingin melakukan percobaan." Tutur Hitsugaya yang membuat Rukia memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia sedang bingung.

"Percobaan apa?" Rukia menatap Hitsugaya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Matanya telah beralih kepada sang kekasih yang berada disampingnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Hitsugaya mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangannya menyentuh dagu Rukia. Rukia tidak menolak sama sekali atas perbuatan kekasihnya itu. Ia juga rela jika harus menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya kepada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menipiskan jarak diantara mereka, namun saat hendak mengecup bibir sang gadis Kuchiki...

"Hachi!" Rukia bersin tepat saat Hitsugaya hendak menciumnya. "Ma-maaf!" Rukia menunduk malu. Tidak ia sangka bahwa ciuman pertamanya akan seperti ini.

"Hahahaha mungkin diluar sini dingin. Ayo kita masuk!" Hitsugaya berdiri dan menarik tangan Rukia untuk berdiri. Mereka memasuki kantor divisi sepuluh itu.

**::|Owari|::**

Author Note :

Halo saya bawa fic HitsuRuki lainnya! Ada yang masih ingat saya? Kalo nggak inget juga nggak apa-apa kok. Kayaknya sense romance saya memudar nih T^T

Ide awal fic ini sebenarnya pas saya nonton ulang Bleach. Tapi saya download. Maklum ngikutin Indo**** sih jadi nggak lanjut deh nontonnya. Entah kesambet setan apa saya bikin fic ini. Nih fic tuh selesai kemarin jam setengah dua belas loh! Nggak tahu saya terlalu menikmati membuat fic ini atau apa, tapi yang pasti jam segitu udah lewat jam tidur saya yang biasa. Dan satu lagi. Saya nggak pintar bikin ending jadi begitulah endingnya! *muka innocent* Yak, nggak mau ngomong banyak-banyak. **Review Please**~

P.S : Bagi yang tidak bisa membayangkan pakaian Hitsugaya dan Rukia saya sudah menyiapkan sampulnya jadi kira-kira begitulah pakaian mereka pas date XD


End file.
